


Please

by TeslaInMyPocket



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, alternate ending to Entry 77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaInMyPocket/pseuds/TeslaInMyPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim leaves Jay, zip-tied in his living room, to find Alex at Benedict Hall. Only, Alex isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

It’s been four hours since Tim left him, tied up in his living room. Jay’s throat still hurts from all of the shouting and screaming, all in vain. Tim still took his camera. It makes Jay anxious, knowing that what’s happening to him right now, this, none of it is being recorded. 

Just another thing to forget. 

Although, Jay thinks bitterly, the footage the camera would be recording wouldn’t be particularly exciting. He hasn’t moved much from the spot in the living room he was placed originally, alternating between sitting and laying down. His arms are stiff and numb, trapped behind his back. He can feel the bruises forming on his wrists and ankles from where the plastic of the zip-ties have been pulled at. He isn’t sure if the zip-ties are difficult to break, or he’s just that weak. Either answer doesn’t help.

It’s starting to get dark out, Jay notes, or at least, the sun is setting. Or maybe Tim’s house is just dark and gloomy. He’s hungry, and has to pee. Did Tim consider that? Jay wonders when, or if, he’s coming back. Surely he didn’t plan on leaving him for long, just checking out the college and then coming back.

Not that Jay cares.

He’s not quite as pissed at Tim as he was before, although he suspects that’s because he’s just too tired to be that intensely mad. But that still doesn’t excuse what Tim did. The lying, and now this. There’s something nagging at the back of Jay’s mind that tells him that maybe, just maybe, Tim is justified in his actions. A vague feeling that he’s told Tim this. 

Jay doesn’t trust vague feelings anymore. 

He’s too tired to continue struggling to stand. Laying down on the carpet, Jay tries to position himself as comfortably as he can. His cheek is pressed into the carpet and his eyes are watering, not that he can do anything about that. The house is incredibly quiet, save for the ticking of a clock in a place that Jay cannot see and the occasional sound of a car driving past. 

And then Tim’s back door opens.

“About time!” Jay shouts angrily, his voice hoarse from yelling. He has almost propped himself into a sitting position when he realizes that Tim has not returned home.

“Alex.” Jay breaths, looking up at the taller man, who is standing just feet away from him, most certainly not at Benedict Hall. He looks dirty and worn, feral even, like he hasn’t been around another person in months. Jay can’t even recall the last time he even saw him, not really anyway. He only remembers what the video showed. Jay can tell right away that something is wrong with Alex.

He hasn’t replied to Jay. “Alex?” Jay repeats, questioningly, his voice a little louder this time. Alex’s frown deepens, and he takes a step forward, staring Jay down but not quite looking at him.

“We thought you were at Benedict Hall, we….we uh, thought that the man in the hoody had…” Jay trails away, watching Alex with growing nervousness. He watches as Alex reaches into his back pocket. It takes Jay a moment longer than it should to react to the gun in Alex’s hand. His body registers the danger before his mind does, instinctively scooting away from Alex. Jay doesn’t have far to go, though, before he feels the wood paneling of the wall behind him. “Alex, please.” he shouts, his voice pitched with fear. “PLEASE!” Jay screams, writhing now, trapped in the corner.

Alex says nothing, instead taking another step forward.

Point blank, he doesn’t miss his target.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He wasn’t there, Jay.” Tim says loudly through the crack in the door, not quite ready to reenter the house. It’s dark inside, which Tim assumes means that Jay either was unable to turn the lights on because of the zip-ties or he is waiting inside, ready to ambush Tim with a kitchen knife or something ridiculous. Tim is preparing for the second scenario. 

Reaching through the crack in the door, Tim’s hand fumbles for a few moments before finding the light switch. Peering through the door, Tim flicks it on. 

He cannot see anyone, although Tim doubts that means anything. Sighing, Tim enters the kitchen, closing the door behind him. “If you’re in here with a knife or something crazy like that, Jay, could we maybe not do that?” Tim says to his dark living room. “I brought your camera back. We can watch what I filmed at Benedict Hall, if you want.” he says, moving towards the living room. 

There’s just enough light, when Tim peeks around the corner, to make out Jay’s form, sitting up in the corner of the room. “Jay?” Tim questions quietly. His words receive no response. Moving cautiously, Tim reaches the light switch for the living room, eyes on Jay in case he tries anything stupid. 

Tim doesn’t even register the blood, at first, when he turns on the light. What he notices first is that Jay is still tied up, like he had left him. 

“No, Jay.” The words tumble out of his mouth, and he’s at Jay’s side before he really realizes that he has moved. “Jay.” he repeats, afraid to touch him. His mouth is open, a thin trickle of blood dried on his lips. His eyes are still open, sunken and empty. Tim still checks for a pulse anyway. 

Jay’s skin is cool, but it’s not cold. Not like the movies. For just a moment, Tim thinks that maybe he can still be saved. That maybe he’s not too late, that maybe if he waits for just a few more moments, Jay’s chest will rise with breath. After that night in Alex’s basement, when Jay had been out of it and weak, Tim would watch him sleep sometimes. There wasn’t much else to do in the hotel room. Sometimes, he would stop breathing, or seem to. The blanket would stop its steady rise and fall, and Tim would sit up straight, counting the seconds until Jay would start breathing again. Until the blanket would rise again. 

“Please, Jay? Come on.” Tim begs, throat tight. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Jay was supposed to be safe here, that was the whole point of leaving him here. “I brought your camera back, Jay.” Tim whispered. 

Movement registered in the corner of Tim’s blurry vision. Looking up, Tim blinked rapidly. Alex stood in the mouth of the hallway, looking down at him. Everything clicked into place at once, and Tim wondered how he could be so stupid. 

Alex raised the gun, pointing it at Tim’s chest. 

Tim wasn’t trapped like Jay had been, though. 

It took three shots for him to stop moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title 'Alex Kralie Shoots People Point Blank'


End file.
